


The Seed Collector

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Tales of Alpha Urgencies and other Basic Instincts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Physiology, Copious Amounts of Cum, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Huge balls, Milking Machines, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Though he was a highly sought after Alpha breeder, Derek had decided he needed some days off to himself. However, mother nature didn’t take vacations and Derek knew this too. Taking a customer practically every week for the standard seven-day breeding contract for two years non-stop, his body now had a set ‘physiological routine.’And Derek… Well, he was an “Alpha’s Alpha, an apex sexual predator. His body was a faultless biological machine made for breeding. His metabolism worked with great efficiency, producing the cum that daily filled his balls to almost brink capacity. If Derek spent too much time without release, he quickly started to suffer pain from the fluid congestion in his testicles, a result of the enormous amount of semen he continuously made.In Alphas, this condition was called ‘red balls.’ It initially began as a tingling sensation that evolved over time into to intense, sharp pains and aching in the affected Alpha’s scrotum. This spread eventually to his larger groin. It was a condition that inflicted much discomfort on its sufferers and, if left unattended, eventually impacted an Alpha’s daily routine.





	The Seed Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Always_Bottom_Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek) for proofreading.

Though he was a highly sought after Alpha breeder, Derek had decided he needed some days off to himself. Now, this wasn’t because he’d run out of steam. He had no problems enduring long periods of mating. His superior Alpha stamina was more than sufficient to keep him “up” and going week after week.

But even an Alpha had his limits and just because he could fuck more or less indefinitely didn’t mean he should. This is why Derek was taking three weeks off: to enjoy some free time, do a lot of nothing, chill around his fancy loft, and maybe later even visit some places he hadn’t ever been.

However, mother nature didn’t take vacations and Derek knew this too. Taking a customer practically every week for the standard seven-day breeding contract for two years non-stop, his body now had a set ‘physiological routine.’

This was natural. Alphas had a necessity to ejaculate regularly. A primal urge to release pent up sexual energy and to spend their semen before too much time passed being stocked up in their heavy ballsacs.

And Derek… Well, he was an “Alpha’s Alpha, an apex sexual predator. His body was a faultless biological machine made for breeding. His metabolism worked with great efficiency, producing the cum that daily filled his balls to almost brink capacity.

Now, this might sound like a dream to most men, but it wasn’t all flowers and orgasmic butterflies. If Derek spent too much time without release, he quickly started to suffer pain from the fluid congestion in his testicles, a result of the enormous amount of semen he continuously made.

In Alphas, this condition was called _‘red balls._ ’ It initially began as a tingling sensation that evolved over time into to intense, sharp pains and aching in the affected Alpha’s scrotum. This spread eventually to his larger groin. It was a condition that inflicted much discomfort on its sufferers and, if left unattended, eventually impacted an Alpha’s daily routine.

Some Alphas even got so bad they had difficulty walking because of the pain.

In Derek’s case, when he got _‘red balls’_ he also suffered from a particular uncommon effect. Besides the pain, his testicles grew even bigger until they swelled up to almost twice their normal hefty size and even his dick swelled too.

When this happened, Derek opted to go commando. Actually, he hadn’t much choice in the matter.  In years passed he’d had to spend these rare occasions walking stiffly around in his loft, totally naked.

Aware of his unusual condition, Derek had become a cautious man. At the recommendation of ABFP’s (Alpha Breeding & Fertilisation Programme) doctors, he’d since acquired some specific equipment to help him through these unfortunate instances and for preventative measures.

The primary “aide” he used was the _“Harvester 5000: tough enough to handle your heaviest loads with just over a full cup’s capacity- 230 mL.”_ A metallic, cylinder-shaped machine, it was about the same size as a modern coffee maker.

It had a flexible tube that laterally attached to the machine’s upper left side. At the other end of the tube was a chromed suction device, similar to the ones found on mechanized dairy cow milking machines. Of course, the suction sheath on the Harvester was designed for Alphas and looked like less animalistic and more human-like.

The Harvester’s main cylinder was electrically powered but could also run on an internal battery. It was operated by a few buttons simply labeled with: _Power_ (on and off), suction _Intensity_ (low, medium, fast), and a switch to alternate between electric power and battery mode. It also sported a small screen that showed the equipment’s integrity status.

In addition to these features, on the top, the H-5000 had a circular opening for inserting glass collection vial, where the sucked out semen was deposited.

For each collection, Derek used a new vial from the Harvester’s standard (separately purchased) kits. Each glass vial then went into a metallic revested, cryogenic container-tube.

After a collection, these tubes worked for 48 hours, keeping the semen frozen until Derek could take them to an ABFP facility.

You see, Alpha semen had countless uses and unique properties, and in addition to being used in many regular household items, it served as a base of research for breeding doctors and reproductive scientists.

Most Alphas put a price on their seed and made a modest amount of money in exchange for each tube a facility received. Derek, however, made enough from his “in the flesh” breeding activities he was more than set economically. So he willingly donated his spunk at no charge, despite the fact he produced at least a gallon a month outside his breedings.

All this background brings us to this morning, where we find an underwear clad Derek stirring in his king size bed. From where Derek had been snuggled in the coziness of his crumpled sheets, he now stretched and popped up his joints.

It was Sunday. Outside his bedroom window, layers of dark clouds were showering Los Angeles with a rare heavy rain. Derek had no reason to get up and would have been more than content to go back to sleep, if only it weren’t for a too familiar tingle in his nuts and a dull ache stretching from his balls to his groin.

“Fuck...” he groaned. He’d been really lazy the past two days and had foregone jacking off. (Busy breeding Alpha’s sometimes got so spoiled by their constant supply of girl and boy pussy their bodies became conditioned so that, despite their high sex drives, ejacualtion through manual stimulation wasn’t as easy.)

But to be honest, it wasn’t just pure laziness: he’d abstained on purpose.

Rolling over, careful of his hard dick, Derek laid on his chest. Repositioned, he began to reflexively hump the mattress, rubbing his morning’s glory trapped inside his tight black shorts against his bed, in an attempt to relieve his mounting horniness and increasing discomfort.

He rolled hips with well-practiced precision. Widening his strong thighs to assume a better stance, to an observer, his muscled body was a hedonistic vision, a sexual and seductive force of nature.

Despite having been long-cautioned about the dangers of confining Alpha equipment, there were times when Derek chose to wear tight underwear. He liked for his massive junk to feel supported. He wore it sometimes too, simply because he enjoyed the visual effect: how the right cut of brief highlighted his assets - a massive bulge and his round firm ass.

Talking about bulges, right now, caught between his body and his bed, his mammoth hard dick throbbed. Stretching the fabric of his briefs, it looked like an anaconda trying to break free from its cotton cage.

But his new position, belly down on the bed, felt so good, so right, that Derek didn’t wanna move. On top, facing down was the perfect posture for mating, for breeding, for fucking his load inside a writhing body as it laid trapped underneath his hunky form.

And given how he was feeling, he knew he needed to release soon. But there was no one around right now to satisfy his primal needs. So, without a wet Beta or Omega hole to plunder he was going to have to get off by himself.

Before he got too lost into seeking his sexual bliss, Derek rolled over, back onto his back. Using both hands, he hooked thumbs on his briefs’ waistband and pulled them down. As soon as it was freed,  his rock hard dong hit his abs with a loud ‘slap.’

“Fucking shit..” Derek moaned, squirming on the mattress at the sting of pain caused by the slap of his cock. His balls pulsed, their ache kicking up instantly with the need to release. Clearly, he’d put off coming a little too long.

Much more carefully now, he got rid of his underwear, throwing them aside before spreading his legs. Thighs splayed he reached a hand down to touch his glands. They were swollen, oversensitive, hot like a furnace and red-skinned as if they had been spanked. (Which, under normal circumstances, was not something Derek was entirely averse to.)

Right now though, he brought the hand back up and gingerly grabbed his cock. It was so engorged his foreskin was pulled back, showing off its glowing fat tip. Widening his legs and bending knees, Derek held it at the base and stroked his fevered rod slow and gentle.

Almost as soon as he touched himself a big glob of precum spurted out and dripped onto his sculpted abs. A shiver ran through his body, electric jolts of arousal shooting up his spine.

With his free hand, Derek wiped the precum off his belly with a thumb and brought it to his lips. Sucking it clean, he hummed in approval of his own taste: sharp, musky and strong, full of testosterone and pheromones.

Cum like his was so potent and vigorous sometimes it was used as the base for vitamin supplement elixirs. It was also used for a variety of drinks marketed to breeding age Omegas and Betas and ingested by them even more than animal dairy products.

Derek understood the appeal. No matter how weird it might seem to some, even though he wasn’t an O or a B, he swore he could happily consume a dozen drinks made of his own rich-tasting cum.

In the few seconds it took Derek to have these thoughts, already his cock was leaking like a broken faucet. His fluids made his thick Alpha shaft glossy and slippery.

Closing his eyes, he pinched his left nipple while he continued to stroke himself.  The slick sounds of his hand sliding up and down his dick was an obscene symphony in Derek’s ears.

He bucked hips up, fucking the makeshift fleshlight of his palm. With his free hand, Derek caressed every inch of his heating torso. His fingers slid over the grooves and ridges of ripped muscles.

It was a homoerotic show for an absent voyeur.

If there had been someone there, they would have been gasping, the air in his bedroom now thick and heavy with Alpha pheromones and the pungent smell of sex.

Derek’s skin grew slick with sweat. His belly grew wetter still as more and more precum leaked, drenching his abs. With his rising pleasure, the pinch of his _red balls’_ pain grew as well. Soon Derek’s testicles were so pent up they took to throbbing, literally pulsing like a heart.

“Yeah, yeah this is good...” he groaned, biting his bottom lip, his body writhing on the mattress as his heels dug in, bracing against the thrill and the pain. His muscles were taut, and the Alpha looked like an ancient greek sculpture, a vision of pure orgasmic art.

Unfortunately, Derek knew he couldn’t come yet. He needed to get up and use his H-5000. Firstly, because in his present pent up state, coming in his bed would soil his sheets with semen and ruin them.  (Yes, Derek was more than a bit of a clean freak and Alpha spunk was notorious for its staining.)

Second, using the machine would be not only cleaner but a far more effective for relieving his _red balls,_ since he could set it to drain all his stocked up seed with no waste in one shot, instead of multiple manual milkings.

So, Derek reluctantly gave up his grip on his cock. Groaning he slowly pushed up from the bed, walking carefully, cupping himself to keep a minimum contact between his thighs and burning balls. Out from between his fingers jutted his swollen 10 inches. It curved upward and left a trail of its leakings on the floor.

Quickly, Derek moved to his wardrobe. He had to let go of his hot, aching balls to grab the Harvester 5000 from where it was charging. He also snatched up the container-tubes kit, and a large towel.

Once supplied he went to another corner of the bedroom where sat a reclining armchair especially made for Alpha milking sessions. He draped the towel over it and set everything up. Soon, he was sitting with both legs spread, calves dangling off its comfy padded arms. He had to wrestle with himself a bit to relax: it was hard as an Alpha to feel comfortable in this vulnerable position.

His muscles were tense, his most valued bits on display. His skin shone with sweat while his balls throbbed with need and his cock dripped non-stop. Despite feeling exposed, even in his present position, Derek looked like a mighty Alpha king…  It was a hunky, blessed vision at that. One of the most gorgeous male specimens nature had ever made.

Now settled, he switched the Harvester to battery mode. The machine made its usual booting up sounds and some little lights flickered on.

While it was warming up, thinking this load would be substantial, Derek picked up the biggest collection vial in the kit. He opened the machine’s top and slotted the empty vial in, twisting until it ‘clicked’ into its correct position. Then, he proceeded to carefully insert his tender erection into the machine’s suction tube.

Derek’s cock was so big, his massive girth couldn’t be accommodated by standard models. So he’d had to order a custom-made suction device to fit his 10 inches. He sighed in pleasure as he slid into it. The milking cylinder was all silicon, soft inside, and self-warming/lubing.

Derek hissed as he bottomed out and the cylinder sprung to life, locking at the base and constricting his shaft. Now it had been activated, the seed collector wouldn’t release him until he came.

“Oh shit!” he cried, arching off the chair.

As more precome drooled from his dick this was quickly wicked away by the cylinder’s increasing suction. After catching his breath, Derek leaned forward.

He knew this was going to be brutal, but from past experience he’d learned this was the best way to deal with his _red balls._ He drew a  deep breath and pushed the suction function straight to ‘fast,’ rather than allowing it to gradually ramp up.

The machine made another bunch of beeping sounds and then, suddenly, the tube started pumping quickly, intensely sucking his cock.

“Oh my God!... Fuck, fuck fuck!!!”

Sharp pain bit into his balls and loins. Derek writhed on the armchair. His mouth hung open, his broad chest heaved fast with deep breaths as his cock was powerfully milked.

Aside from few occasional status-checking beeps now, the machine was quite soundless, only making a low hum, similar to a refrigerator’s. The pumping tube applied the right amount of pressure and velocity, sufficient to milk Derek dry in matter of minutes.

“Holy shit… You mechanical bitch!”

Between a litany of moans, whines and cries, Derek’s back arched up off his chair in torturous pleasure. Tears gathered in his eyes, while his cock was massaged, squeezed, and abused.

Despite the fact Derek had used his mechanical seed collector before - he’d never gotten used to how overwhelming the whole process was. Excruciating but deliciously pleasurable, it was an extreme kind of sensation no pussy or hole had ever bestowed upon him.

“Christ that hurts!” Derek growled through gritted teeth. But in his next breath he shouted, “Yeah, come on… Bring it! Suck my fat Alpha cock, you steel slut! Yessss!”

The silicon-revested inner walls of the suction tube came equipped with several temperature and pressure sensors. This data was exhibited on the collector’s small screen. The machine had a software system able to sense and measure Derek’s arousal pheromone levels, his heartbeat, and his cock’s blood flow and pressure.

Based upon this, when the data reached/ trespassed specific peaks, the Harvester could determine the stimulation needed as an Alpha’s orgasm grew closer. So, autonomously then, the machine changed its pace. Like now, it pumped with accelerated vigour, tightening its slick grip on Derek’s dick.

“Fucking hell! Unnngh… That’s right! Hurt me. Punish this cock! Shit!”

Reaching both arms up, Derek gripped the chair’s back tightly, bracing against the exquisite pleasure and pain. This new posture puffed his biceps and accentuated the strength of his chest.

The machine was relentless, doing was it has been programmed to do, dragging Derek through an excruciating suffering that would lead him to an orgasmic nirvana.

“Goddamn, Harvey, yeah! Rape my Alpha dick! You know what you want, so take it!

“Fuck, yeah!”

“Here it comes… You glorious cocksucker… Yes! Yes!”

Derek turned head to the side now and bit his left bicep to suppress a guttural scream. Tears rolled freely down his flushed cheeks. Hooked over the chair’s armrest his spread legs taut, his whole body convulsed.

If his scrunched up, painful expression was anything to go by, Derek was in agony.

He  writhed, squirming on the chair, hips bucking up, stiff muscles keeping him on the edge. Every breath taken in this state set off his muscled torso in glorious proeminence, displaying his carved ribcage, his V line and washboard abs.

The dark hickey where he’d bit himself quickly healed as, overwhelmed by conflicting powerful sensations Derek let go of his arm to shriek, “Oh shit, shit!…”

Hands still gripping the chairback, chasing his release, his hips bucked in a futile attempt to fuck the suction tube.

Just when he thought that couldn’t cope with the pain anymore, the machine beeped out for three seconds, flashing a little blue light next to the screen. It was like the Harvester was ordering him to cum. Derek felt his cock tingle. There was a powerful tickling in his low back as it arched from the chair one last time.

His swollen red ball balls pulled up so hard and fast Derek thought he might pass out. Black dots danced at the corners of his vision forcing him to close his eyes as his nuts literally burst out their contents.  His teeth locked on his bicep again. Derek’s orgasmic growls came out muffled, as the machine mercilessly sucked his semen into the collection vial.

He swore he could actually feel his steamy seed pulled from his balls through his urethra as it was pumped out of his cock. His semen felt dense and thick and Derek ejaculated this uninterruptedly for what was a hellishly long 15 seconds.

His whole orgasm however lasted one full minute. That was the duration of time the Harvester had allotted in its system to extract all its user’s semen, including any subsequent aftershocks that often expelled a few more spurts of remaining seed.

The machine beeped again. A green light came on as the blue one went off. This meant the collection was complete. The Harvester resumed humming, as if pleased with its haul, while processing its fresh crop.  

Meanwhile, Derek was left slumped in his chair. His face wore a totally blissed out expression, despite being left drenched in sweat and puffing like a racehorse, and sporting a  new set of teeth marks on his bicep, deep enough they seemed in no hurry to fade.

After a couple of minutes regathering his breath, Derek sat up straight. He pulled the towel out from underneath him to wipe himself off. Looking down at himself, his balls were already back to their normal size - from enormous to just “big” - and his pain was gone. Replaced with an endorphin high he knew would carry him through the next several hours.

So, yeah... as excruciating and torturing as this seed collection was, for Derek this was an excellent method to “treat” _red balls._ Even when he’d brought the condition on himself purposely.

Carefully, after a signalling ‘beep’ and the pressure went off, Derek pulled his spent cock out from the tube’s opening. He hissed through his teeth because “Harvey” seemed to still have some residual suction, like it didn’t want to lose its captive dick. His still over-sensitive, half-limp length came out practically dried off as the remaining bit of vacuum tried to capture any fluids.

Derek slipped from his chair to kneel in front of the machine. He studied the screen’s display of new data:

 

_Semen Collection_

_Status: complete_

_Temperature: 98,6 F°_

_Amount per mL: 220/230mL_

_*WARNING: NEAR MAX CAPACITY*…_

_Recommendations: use 2-3 times daily for the next seven days_

  


Derek’s eyes widened in shock. 200 mL of semen, almost a full cup? Fuck! He’d almost topped off the vial! While he was very aware of his body’s physiological capacities, this exceeded all his expectations.

Derek unlocked the top and detached the sealed vial, admiring the white, creamy fluid that had been in his fat breeder testicles less than few minutes ago. He might swear he couldn’t believe all that was his, but the proudly smirk on his face told another story. Since it was considered bad taste these days to say such things in polite company, Derek never said this aloud but he truly LOVED being such a virile Alpha breeder.

Even though Alpha semen was hardier than Beta types, its potentialities would still fade relatively quickly if merely stored inside the glass vial.

Not wanting to lose this batch, in part because he couldn’t wait to see the faces of the clerks at ABFP when he dropped of this newest deposit, Derek grabbed one of the cryogenic tubes from the kit, inserted the vial and closed it. He pressed a button and smiled when he heard the familiar activating hiss of the cryopreservation system kicking in.

Derek made a fast cleanup then, putting the machine and the kit back in their places. Even though the Harvester 5000 was advertised as “self cleaning,” he detached the suction tube for an extra rinse it later. He put the cryotube with his semen in a drawer, making a mental note to take it to the ABFP facility that afternoon.

A cocky smile on his face, he grabbed a clean towel and moved to the bathroom. Getting himself under the warm shower spray after such a fantastic climax the water cascading over his spent muscles felt amazing. His smile shifted to one of contentment as he basked in the residual afterglow of one unbelievable orgasm and dreamed about his next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
